Seigo Tachibana
|birth_place = Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan|names = Seigo Taichibana|height = |weight = |trainer = Wrestle-1 Dojo|debut = March 30, 2016|birth_date = }} , is a Japanese professional wrestler who works currently for Wrestle-1. Tachibana is a former one-time Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champion, UWA World Trios and Wrestle-1 Result Champion. Tachibana then became known for his catchphrase "Haaaah" receiving the Popular Word Grand Prix Award. Professional wrestling career After he graduated from the high school he passed an audition that took place in 2015 in the Wrestle-1 Dojo he would later make his debut losing to Kaz Hayashi on March 30, 2016. On August 6 he got his first singles win against a fellow rookie Jun Tonsho. On November 12 it was announced that Tachibana will be joining his rookie mates to Pro Wrestling A.C.E. In January 2017 he participated in the tournament to crown the first Wrestle-1 Result Champion where he lost to Kumagoro in the first round. Then he would align himself with the Wrestle-1 Champion Shotaro Ashino, competing in multiple tag team matches together. Then Tachibana would take part of a tournament in Pro Wrestling ACE, where the winner of the tournament would earn a spot to participate in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix He would get into the finals losing his fellow ACE classmate Takanori Ito. However, after the match, Ashino stated that he would not align with weak wrestlers. Then Tachibana would debut a new finishing move the Silver Lock, beating one-half of the UWA World Trios Champions and fellow ACE classmate Ganseki Tanaka. After the match, Tachibana stated that he would continue to become stronger in order to Ashino align with himself again. On August 6 during a six-man tag team match, Tachibana submitted a former Wrestle-1 Champion Daiki Inaba. Later that night he challenged Takanori Ito for the Wrestle-1 Result Championship. This followed up on August 11 Tachibana defeating Ito to win the Wrestle-1 Result Championship. This also avenged the loss against Ito in their first match against each other. Before Tachibana won the title he formed a stable with Yusuke Kodama (who left NEW ERA in order to align himself with Ashino) formed a stable named Enfants Terribles. Tachibana lost the title back to Ito on September 2. On September 21 Tachibana alongside Takanori Ito announced that they had moved to the main roster and they will become official members of the W-1 roster on October 1. On October 21 Tachibana, Ashino and Kodama defeated NEWERA (Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi and Kumagoro) for the UWA World Trios Championship. They lost the titles to Koji Doi, Kumagoro and Takanori Ito. On May 6, 2018 Tachibana was kicked out of Enfants Terribles. On June 11, 2019 Tachibana and Shuji Kondo defeated Masayuki Kono and Alejandro to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions, they would relinquish the titles after Tachibana suffered a neck injury. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Silver Lock'' (Kimura lock) **''Ebisu Drop (Arm-Trap Samoan Drop) **''Ikemen Otoshi ''(Cradle Back-To-Belly Piledriver) *'Signature moves''' **Backslide **Diving Bulldog **Dropkick **Forearm Smash **Running Elbow Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Result Championship (1 time) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shuji Kondo **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Shotaro Ashino and Yusuke Kodama **Popular Word Grand Prix Award (2017) – Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Enfants Terribles